


The Drizzle in The Hurricane

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flowercrown-john asked:<br/>theres this quote from lfa that always stuck with me “[i collapsed on the bed] thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was hurricane” and i just really want an insecure!ryan fic that somehow uses that sentence though the pairing is up to you and the gender of person can the changed or plural whatever you like and since you usually write in 3rd person i assume you prefer that so that can be changed too just insecure!ryan draws me like a moth to a flame</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drizzle in The Hurricane

If he can just get through the rest of the night, he knows it’ll be fine soon. Ryan knows it’ll be fine when the boys are awake to chase away the tiny voice in his head telling him how much he doesn’t deserve them. How much he doesn’t belong. How much they don’t want him. Because they do.

They do want him. Don’t they?

He can’t get the flow to stop. The constant doubt. The constant reminder that maybe one day they’ll kick him out. That they’ll tell him this was some sort of joke. The thoughts drown him until the sun comes up. He’s exhausted, but he needs to stay up just a little longer. Just long enough for the others to wake up and greet him. To prove that he has nothing to worry about. Because the sound of the rain isn’t enough to drown the thoughts out.

Except that it’s a weekend, so everyone is sleeping in. So he has to go get to them. Ryan stands at the end of the bed for a minute, just staring at the five boys. Staring at how happy they look curled up together. How perfect they seem to be without him. How the bed seems full without him. For a moment, he debates going downstairs. It’s only the lack of energy that stops him. Tripping down the stairs would just bring more hassle to these boys that were putting up with him.

He collapsed on the bed, thinking if people were rain- he was the drizzle, and they were the hurricane. That he was the drizzle- not significant enough to require an umbrella. Not loud enough to let you know it was happening. Annoying, avoidable, and something that was never really necessary.

The boys were the hurricane. The strong winds that swept you away, that drowned everything else out but the fear their path would tear you down. That took over you completely the moment you were in their grasps, and dropped you off somewhere with the feeling you’d just left a part of you. There was no escaping them, but there was no joining them either. Only falling around them as they blazed on before you.

Michael turned and Ryan froze, afraid he’d woken someone up. When he glanced though, Michael still had his eyes closed. The man threw an arm over Ryan and pulled him closer, sighing contentedly when his head lay over his chest. When Ryan didn’t react, afraid to wake him up, he could feel Michael shake his head and pull the man’s arm around him.

"I love you, Ryan, but if you don’t cuddle me right the fuck now I won’t let you up for breakfast." Michael murmured, and he smiled.

Sometimes even the silliest of sentences made him feel a little less of just a drizzle.


End file.
